Área 51
by Yiang Lunartware
Summary: Crowley, un alien de Alfa Centauri a grandes rasgos similar a cualquier humano, ha escapado del Área 51 gracias a un ajetreo en las afueras del lugar. Aziraphale, un bibliotecario de vacaciones en Nevada, USA, está perdido por una carretera cercana. De casualidad ambos se encuentran. ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. Prólogo parte 1: Crowley

No sé si habrán más parejas aparte de los Ineffable husbands  
No creo incluir violencia y no escribo nsfw

* * *

**Prólogo parte 1: Crowley**

Hacía muchos siglos los reptilianos se habían aliado con los insectoides "humanoides" y artropoides "humanoides" (aunque estos últimos no eran tan participativos*). Y, a pesar que en los inicios de su sociedad, a la que denominaron "Odnum Arfni", habían realizado abducciones en distintos planetas, la cantidad de especies que ello había generado les forzó a impedir esta actividad (salvo casos extremadamente excepcionales).

Una de las subespecies que más había prosperado por su convergencia evolutiva era la de los híbridos con humanos, y, aunque la tecnología fuera más avanzada dentro de la sociedad Arfni, muchos de estos gustaban de viajar ocasionalmente a la Tierra.

Crowley era uno de ellos, específicamente un híbrido reptiliano-humano, quien había decidido vivir un tiempo en la Tierra y se había alojado en una de las tantas colonias Arfnis. Sin embargo, uno de ellos los traicionó y todos los que residían en ella fueron capturados y llevados a lo que posteriormente conocerían como Área 51.

Todos sabían que ocurriría, aunque nadie estuviera seguro de la fecha, lo sabían: lograrían huir. Gracias a sus genes alienígenas poseían habilidades que ningún ser humano podía, y a pesar de que los militares habían logrado neutralizarlos mediante medicamentos, poco a poco muchos empezaron a hacerse inmunes a estos y confabularon un plan para huir.

Al comienzo, Crowley no quería verse involucrado, después de todo, había logrado que uno de los militares empezara a tenerle confianza y le concediera ciertos datos del lugar, por lo que tenía la esperanza de recuperar su nave en algún momento. Pero el tiempo transcurría y no parecía obtener ninguna información verdaderamente relevante, por lo que decidió cooperar en la rebelión.

Finalmente, la ocasión se dio y una revuelta armada fuera de las instalaciones les dio la oportunidad para iniciar el motín. Muchos consiguieron escapar, mientras que otros fueron atrapados rápidamente por su apariencia. Crowley era uno de los aliens cuyo aspecto era más similar al humano, por lo que pudo escabullirse con facilidad. Sin embargo, al salir se encontró con un nuevo problema:

¿A dónde iría?

Era uno de los que había preferido huir individualmente, y ahora, en medio de la nada, no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. Desconocía la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo cautivo, tenía vagos y confusos recuerdos sobre la travesía de la antigua colonia hacia ese lugar y no reconocía nada que le brindara alguna información sobre dónde realmente se encontraba. En realidad, posiblemente aún siguiera en el centro militar y pronto encontraría alguna edificación donde nuevamente le capturasen.

Sobre ello divagaba cuando a la distancia observó un camino amplio ¿Una carretera? A medida que avanzaba logró vislumbrar a un humano de cabello blanco y suaves curvas. El cabello le hacía dudar, pero algo le decía que no era de los suyos, ni de los militares, sino un sencillo y bien parecido humano.

Suspiró aliviado y entre el temor y la ansiedad se acercó a él.

* * *

*Las teorías varían entre sí así que haré mi propia versión de aliens XD (btw no creo en los reptilianos)

Es mi primer fanfic después de 4 años!

Críticas constructivas bienvenidas.

Ni yo me esperaba esto, la verdad XD

El prompt inicialmente me recordó a E.T. de Katty Perry y Star Trek ❤ uvu


	2. Prólogo parte 2: Aziraphale

Prólogo parte 2: Aziraphale

No era posible, simplemente era irrisible que le pasara eso a él, que siempre había sido precavido. En ese momento empatizaba con la frase "En momentos como estos solo queda reír" y realmente quería hacerlo, pero su frustración y desamparo eran más grandes que la ironía que estaba viviendo.

¿Cómo había terminado en medio de la nada mientras intentaba ir al Museo de Arte de Las Vegas?

Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba.

Había decidido ir de vacaciones a Estados Unidos y visitar los museos y restaurantes; y, aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, también había querido conocer cómo era la tan famosa "Las Vegas". Y justamente por ello había decidido visitar el estado de Nevada; aunque si le preguntaban él estaba yendo a visitar el Museo de Las Vegas (lástima que no hubiera investigado antes que dicho museo yacía cerrado alrededor de 10 años y, por tanto, nadie le creyera).

En su travesía se había encontrado con un gran grupo de personas que se dirigía "cerca" (luego descubriría que de cerca no tenía nada) a donde él iba y que le habían ofrecido llevarlo gratuitamente. Nunca debió aceptar esa oferta. Debió de sospechar de algo así de bueno. ¿Un viaje así de largo gratis? Un poco de duda hubiera servido.

Pero había aceptado y ahora ahí estaba así como ahí había estado durante la última hora. La camioneta había parado de pronto y el grupo había salido como despavorido hacia un lado de la carretera. Al lograr detener a uno de los que se había demorado en salir, le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigían. Y al oír la respuesta supo que estaba perdido.

Así que eso había sido.

Jamás esperó que realmente se atrevieran a ir al Área 51. "¿Es en serio?", fue su primer pensamiento. Había estado convencido que eso nunca pasaría, que solo era una broma en Internet para hacer imágenes graciosas al respecto (y jamás lo hubiera conocido si no fuera porque una amiga suya le había mostrado justo una de esas imágenes).

"Millenials" fue otro de sus pensamientos mientras miraba cómo todos corrían. ¿Realmente creían que lograrían atrapar extraterrestres? Eso no existía, o si lo hacía no tenía sentido que viajaran a la Tierra, después de todo no se podía superar la velocidad de la luz y el tiempo para viajar a otra galaxia era calculado en años luz, e incluso desde la perspectiva de otras galaxias puede que ni siquiera vieran vida en la Tierra.

"¿Qué demonios?" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo luego de tres horas de esperar y que nadie volviera. Luego, llegaron los pensamientos de noquear al conductor, quien también estaba esperando pero que no parecía para nada alterado, más bien lucía ¿esperanzado?. Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, tal vez sí lo hubiera noqueado, si supiera manejar una camioneta, o si supiera manejar en realidad.

Pero no sabía y el viaje había tardado horas y la comida había hecho efecto hacía ya un rato y realmente le parecía indecente hacer sus necesidades en medio de una carretera, pero ya no podía aguantar. Así que se había ido al otro lado de la carretera, alejándose lo suficiente como para no ser visto por el conductor pero ver el bus. Error. Justo en ese momento vio a la distancia cómo volvía el grupo, ahora aparentemente con más gente, y corriendo con más desesperación que con la que salieron.

Intentó subirse los pantalones rápidamente, pero no lo logró. El bus partió cuando estaba a medio camino y nadie había reparado en verlo.

"Fuck"

Ahora estaba solo, en medio de una carretera, a las justas con un celular sin batería y sus documentos, ambos guardados en sus bolsillos. El resto de sus cosas se habían quedado en la camioneta. Estaba realmente perdido, en más de un sentido.

Se le ocurrió alzar la mano si viera a algún carro pasar por el lugar, pero sus esperanzas eran bajas dado que no había visto pasar a ningún auto en lo que había estado esperando (incluso desde que estuvo en la camioneta). Así que decidió caminar. No era de mucha utilidad pero era mejor que quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

Al cabo de dos horas sus pies dolían y se sentía desfallecer, tenía que descansar. Se sentó y miró el horizonte. Estaba realmente desamparado. Las lágrimas emergieron y se resbalaron por su rostro. Suspiró, ese día no se podía poner peor, ¿o sí? Se paró nuevamente e intentó calmarse. Estaba por volver a caminar cuando oyó pasos acercándose y al voltear se encontró con un guapo joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos ámbar.

¿Eso era un traje militar?

* * *

La siguiente parte está en esta imagen XD: . ?story_fbid=1257507971121162&id=185811974957439

No estoy segura de cuál sea la carretera más cercana al Área 51... pero asumamos que no tiene puestos de seguridad XD #WikipediaResearch

Azira: yo había ponido mi kamioneta akí TT-TT

Por cierto, mi "z" y mis teclas de mayor/menor están muertas :''v


End file.
